Tree of Light
The Tree Of Light is Light A Way’s guild feature. It is accessible to all players after performing a Light Up for the very first time. Players can join an existing guild or create their own guild with the cost of 50 gems. When players are in a guild, players have access to all the guild features available in the game. The Tree Of Light One Tree can hold up to 20 members at any given time. Instead of Guardians, the Turtie of all members can be found sitting on the branches of the Tree Of Light. All members in the Tree work together to slay the Tartarus. Successfully defeating the Tartarus grants Materials to all players in the guild. Lightseeds Lightseeds are the core currency of the Tree Of Light. Lightseeds are used to: * Unlock a new shell for Turtie. * Upgrade existing Turtie shells. * Purchase Materials. * Purchase Season Collection dresses and accessories. * Upgrading dresses and accessories. You can obtain Lightseeds by: * Sending affection points to other members. Each affection point sent grants you 100 Lightseeds. * Collect Accumulated Lightseeds. Lightseeds automatically generate over time, and they hold a maximum of 2200 Lightseeds at any given time with a Tree of 20 members. ** The maximum amount the players hold is reduced when the Tree is not fully occupied. If there's only 1 member in the Tree, a maximum of 300 Lightseeds can be collected. Each member increases the maximum amount by 100. ** Watching an ad grants 20% more Lightseeds. * In the 2.5.0 update, participation of the Tartarus fight grants bonus Lightseeds. The more you engage in a Tartarus fight, the more Lightseeds you'll receive after the end of the fight. ** A floor of 100 Lightseeds will be granted in their first participation. ** A maximum of 200 Lightseeds will be granted to the player. ** This bonus amount resets whenever the Tartarus is defeated. * Purchase Lightseeds in the Guild Shop. ** 800 Lightseeds - 150 Gems. ** 2000 Lightseeds - 300 Gems ** 5000 Lightseeds - 600 Gems Tartarus Tartarus is a Guild Boss which can be found in the Tree Of Light. Each member can contribute to its defeat by dealing damage in a 30-second window. Once defeated, the Tartarus will grant players Materials, which are used to craft/upgrade dresses and accessories. * A Tartarus fight lasts 30 seconds. Players deal damage by tapping on the screen as usual gameplay. * The damage is based on Turtie's current damage. * Players will receive a 1 hour cooldown period after every participation. Players can refresh the cooldown instantly by spending 30 gems. * Another Tartarus respawns in 4 hours after every defeat. * The Darkness (HP) of Tartarus increases with the amount of times defeated. This seems to scale indefinitely as of this writing. * Tartarus will grant all players Material rewards after defeat. However, the Material rewards does not increase despite the Boss gets harder to defeat over time. * In the 2.5.0 update, players can see how much damage did each member contribute to the current Tartarus. They also receive additional Lightseeds.